The adventures of a rabbit with a bean sprout
by Exorcist-Frog
Summary: Random one-shots that may come to mind. not much so far, but it's enough. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I own no DGM
1. Carnival

Day 1: Carnival

A/N: Sudden urge to make a bunch of one-shots that might connect. I don't own DGM. Some might be created from sugar high.

* * *

The smell of different foods fill the air as we pass a few booths made for food. My nose is begging for me to follow a certain trail, mitarashi dango lay stacked to the side as the booth was empty, save for the person there selling the food and the dango in the back. I go to turn towards the booth when a hand wraps around my waist and yanks me back.

"Be a good boy and stay close to me." the redhead told me. I whine and cross my arms.

"I want the dango!" I huff, "Please, get me dango!" The redhead looked down into my eyes and he looked as if I made the cutest face ever.

Though, that happens naturally.

He guides me to the dango booth and gets me ten.

"Thanks Lavi!" I yell as I start pulling him to the ferris wheel.

We sit in silence as the ferris wheel goes up.

"Hey, Lavi?" I begin, resting my head against the glass. Confessing your love to someone you knew since kindergarden is hard.

"Hm?"

"I... love the trees, look at how green and leafy they are..." I mentally slap myself and try again.

"I mean, I love... you." Lavi gasped and stared at me wide-eyed.

"You love Yu-chan?" Lavi points at me "interesting..."

"No. What the fuck? Do I call Kanda Yu?"

"Fine. You got a point there." Lavi leaned foward and placed a kiss on my lips, it was short, but said enough.`Now, I can enjoy the carnival and my newfound boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: It's easier to have and idea instead of typing it out. I got bored with it before I could get fluff in. I should have more fluff in the next one. Maybe it won't suck as bad.


	2. A school day no one understands :D

A/N: Fluffiness? Yaoi? I don't own DGM. Should I try for making a lemon and change the rating to M? opinions count! Unless they're there to be mean. I don't like mean :P I like helpful ideas/tips... yeah.

* * *

"Meh."

That was all Allen could say before he was shoved into a closet and locked in.

A voice echoed through the doors, "Sorry buddy! Yu-chan will kill you if he sees you so wait here!"

"When I get out, I'll get Kanda to give me mugen and kill you with it, Lavi." Allen hissed at the redhead.

"Hey, cutting off his hair will **NEVER** let that happen."

"…"

"I'm right aren't I?"

"No."

"YEAH I AM!" Lavi yelled defensively.

"I'll tell him you forced me to do it."

Lavi paused and thought for a minute, "…Not bad."

"So will you let me out now?"

"No."

Lavi leaned against the closet.( I'm being mean aren't I? I'll never tell you what happened.

Ok, yes I will.)

Allen was walking down the halls of his high school when the stupid bunny had to show up and, truthfully, blackmail him.

'Hey, Allen~ Lookie what I got!' The redhead pulled out several pictures. The pictures were of Allen.

Asleep.

And wearing a ridiculous outfit. Basically, a **MAID **costume.

Allen growled in annoyance and glared at the older teen, 'What do you want now, imbecile?'

'ouch.' Lavi looked mockingly hurt, 'I want you to cut off Yu's ponytail as he sleeps.' Lavi grinned- like the idiot he is- and waved the pictures in the boy's face, 'If you don't, I might as well copy these and sell them to all the students in our school~'

Allen knew he was serious, so he ran to the art room to retrieve scissors.

Then he ran to the dorms and stopped at Kanda's door. Allen picked the lock swiftly and quietly before slipping into the dark room.

Kanda usually slept during school hours, so it was no surprise to find the man sleeping on a couch with his ponytail up and school uniform loosely on his body. Allen crept up to the man and smoothly lifted his ponytail and cut off all the hair attached.

The snip made the man stir and his eyes flew open as Allen relocked the lock quietly and ran away like lightning. (Yeah you get the picture: Kanda goes in bathroom screams 'WHAT THE HELL' and does his little bishie tantrums. The end)

And so, Lavi hid the small boy in a nearby closet and kept an eye for the samurai anywhere before he would go in too.

A glimpse of dark blue and the redhead unlocked the closet and threw himself in, closing the door behind him.

Allen was panicking as Kanda approached the door and could not keep his breath quiet.

"Shhhh…He'll hear us." Lavi whispered, trying to calm the boy to no avail. He tried again, stroking his back as he repeated the line.

Frustrated, Lavi cut off the sounds but pushing his lips onto Allen's.

Silence. Kanda stormed past the closet and the redhead pulled back. Allen fainted in the closed space. Lavi caught the white-haired boy before he hit the ground, pulled him onto his back, and carried him out.

* * *

Later, in the evening, Allen woke to something warm pressed against his face… and body. He opened his eyes enough to see he was lying on the couch with the redhead _on top_ of him. It took a moment to realize that the older male's lips were on his again and he bit Lavi's lip, alerting him that he was awake.

"Oh crap! He's awake!" Allen heard the redhead say, "Well I figured out one thing, Beansprout"

"Oh? And what's that? My name is Allen!" Allen said but realized the nicknamed that followed, therefore ending his sentence with the usual response.

"That I love kissing you."

"Well I don't" The expression Lavi showed nearly made Allen burst into tears of guilt.

"Really…?"

…

"I'm sorry Lavi! I love kissing you too!" The boy glomped the redhead-bringing him down to floor- and kissed him once, ok twice. Fine, three times before sitting up and looked at the position they were in. White straddling red.

"Allen?" Lavi looked up. Allen went to get up when Lavi rolled so that the position was switched. Lavi leant down and kissed the boy passionately before getting up and dusting himself off. Allen got up as well and turned on the lights.

Lenalee was standing by a wall, with her camera. She hid it behind her back and jumped out the window.

"Fuck." They both said in unison.


	3. Komui's new potion works?

A/N: I don't' own DGM, I just own the sweets I ate to create the idea of this one-shot.

Warning: Yaoi, Crack, almost no plot, and Komui rampaging with monkeys. (maybe o.o)

Enjoy?

* * *

A certain white-haired exorcist lay sprawled on the couch in Komui's office. Just moments ago, he was barely awake but trying to listen to the mission that Komui was talking about.

"…Allen?" Komui stood and walked over to the couch.

"No tests today…. Go use someone else…." Allen murmured in his sleep.

Komui chuckled and crouched down in front on Allen, "Allen~ who do you love~?"

"An exorcist… a cute one~"

"You sure you're sleeping?"

"What're you talking about? I'm on a train to Utah."

'Insert WTF face here.' Komui stared at Allen in disbelief and went back to his desk before a realization hit him.

"THAT BRAT COULD BE IN LOVE WITH MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" Komui ran into his lab.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Allen reawakened. He sat up and yawned, only for Komui to pour some liquid into his mouth. After coughing, Allen swallowed it and asked, "K-Komui…. What the hell was that?"

"That, my dear friend was my new invention!"

Allen's eyes grew big then filled with anger. "Bloody hell! What does this one do?" Komui twirled in his chair and chuckled darkly. Allen gulped, 'That is not a good sign…'

"Relax, dear exorcist! I just created a potion that will make you confess!" Komui cheered and threw his hands in the air.

"Confess what?"

"Your love! But I'm going to find out if it's my Lenalee you're in love with and murder you!" Komui laughed and rested his head in his palm. A glint of mischief flickered from behind his glasses.

"So what are the side effects…?"

"I dunno."

"Seriously? You're joking right?"

"Allen… Just test it out first. Who do you love?"

Allen's personality changed dramatically, "Easy! It's-"

"Don't tell me! Tell your crush!" Komui stalked after the boy as Allen got up and walked out the office.

Komui saw Allen pass Lenalee's room before he sighed in relief and walked back to his office.

Allen smirked as he reached his destination. He opened the door and went in quietly. He tried his best to avoid books as he snuck up to the bed.

* * *

Lavi was in his room reading a book on his bed, while listening to music through his headphones, so he never noticed the blur of white hair coming up to his bed. He did notice the shift of weight but passed off the thought to be Gramps again.

He didn't look up until he noticed someone on top of him. Lavi looked up into blue-gray eyes, "A-Allen? How ya doin', buddy?" Allen had his hands placed on either side of Lavi's head. One knee was at his left with another between the redhead's legs.

"Lavi…" Allen breathed and pushed up the redhead's shirt. Lavi stopped him.

"Allen! Don't joke with me… I'm reading." Lavi put his hands on Allen's chest and tried to push him off, but the boy wouldn't budge.

Allen leaned down and whispered into Lavi's ear, "Lavi… I love you." The boy moved and pushed his lips against Lavi's. The redhead turned away and pushed more against the boy.

"Dammit Allen! Get off me!" Allen stared Lavi in the eye, pain and guilt rushing into his features as the potion wore off.

"…LAVI?" Allen reverted back and jumped off the older teen, falling off the bed in the process, "Why was I on top of you? What the hell! I'm gonna kill that bastard Komui!" Allen stood and turned to leave when Lavi grabbed his wrist.

"Komui? Allen what the fuck? You just walked in and tried to attack me! You also claimed you love me!"

"…Well… Komui gave me a potion that possessed me into confessing to my crush… WAIT! Oh shit." Allen tried to twist his hand out of Lavi's grip to no avail. The redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"You seriously love me? That's new." Allen blushed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah… But I didn't mean to do that, sorry…" Lavi looked at the boy; he was tense, as if he was waiting for rejection. An odd feeling filled the redhead's gut, causing him to respond truthfully.

"It's not that I don't like it…" _Hold up. Do I actually like it?_

… _Yes, I do._

Lavi tilted his head and grinned, "I actually like it." Allen's head snapped up and stared at Lavi with wide eyes. Black Allen rose out from the depths of Allen's soul and a smirk placed itself on the boy's lips.

"You like, eh?" He crawled closer, "Then why were you trying _so hard_ to push me off huh?" Lavi swallowed and Allen roughly kissed him, sliding his hand up Lavi's shirt. They rolled so the redhead was on top. Lavi jumped off Allen and ran out the room.

"…Damn."

* * *

A/N: THE END. I was gonna make a lemon but I chickened out cause I think this idea is weird now that I haven't eaten sugar… weird huh? I decided to have a Komui rampage with monkeys now. (Komui and Lenalee are carried by monkeys :D)

Komui was walking down the hall when Lavi flew by and knocked Lenalee over.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" Komui roared and blew a whistle. Hundreds of monkeys came barging down the halls and picked up Komui before running over the redhead (and picking up Lenalee too.)

YAY! I FEEL COMPLETE! Still… Should I? Or should I not write lemon? It will be my first so don't expect much if I do. :P


	4. when everyone disappears

A/N: HOLY SHITZ.

I wrote this while listening to What if from Coldplay and then it turned off. (T_T) you know I see that as a '…seriously?' face for some reason. XD It's either one nonetheless.

Ok, so after I came back to this the second time I was like: (O.O) FUUUUU- I NEED TO DO SOMETHING WITH THIS CRAP.

Thus, the end was made. ;-;

Allen sighed. It was boring today, with no one at the Black Order. Well, Lavi was here but where was the redhead? Why was everyone gone? Were the scientists on vacation with all the finders? What about his fellow exorcists? Why was Lavi the only one here?!

As if on cue Lavi sat next to Allen and nudged his head that lay on the table. Allen peeked out from his arms and Lavi grinned.

"What's up Allen?" He asked happily.

"I'm bored, entertain me." Allen demanded, a slight smirk on his face.

"That's what she said." Lavi poked his ribcage. Allen's smirk turned to a pout.

"No seriously. I'm bored."

"Fine. I'll ask you some questions? You can pass if you don't want to answer."

"Whatever." Allen just wanted a distraction.

"Here's the first, What if there was no such thing as time."

"hmmmm… I dunno. Pass."

"What if you should decide: That you don't want me there by your side? That you don't want me there in your life?" Unexpected much? Allen thought for a moment.

"Is there a way to answer something like that when you love them anyway though?" Now Lavi was confused.

"W-what do you mean by that…?"

"I mean… uhhh how should I put this in the simplest way possible…" Allen fidgeted nervously, fiddling with his hands and growing redder as time passes by.

"Yeah….? Go on." Lavi leaned closer.

"I really…like..." Allen murmured, growing fainter. Lavi leaned even closer in pure curiosity.

"What?"

"I said- You know, we don't have to do this. Why don't we eat first so I don't get too hungry?" Allen pointed out, trying to change the subject, even if Jerry had disappeared with the others also.

"But Allen~ I want to know what you said!" Lavi pressed.

"Fine I really like you." Lavi thought for a moment, cheered and shook pom poms, before saying one thing that wouldn't sound _too_ weird.

"Like how much?"

"Like THIS much." Allen held his fingers together.

"Seriously?"

"Just kidding." He pressed his lips to the older and pulled back quickly. Lavi blushed. "But if you wanna know so bad, I like you…" Allen moved his fingers back and forth, before stretching his arms out. "This much!" Lavi didn't seem to notice the mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Whatever." Lavi waved it off and yelped in surprise as he was hugged and pushed to the ground.

"Should I show you just how much that means?" Allen cooed. Lavi hesitantly nodded before his lips were devoured by smaller ones. After finally breaking for air, Lavi came to a realization.

"Wait!" Allen pouted, but sat up.

"What?"

"I wanna top~" Lavi whined and flipped their positions, pinning down Allen's wrists.

"What?! No! You can't-" His line was cut off from Lavi's lips.

**IMMA JUST STOP IT THERE.**

I got bored of this and I really don't understand why I continued to write it but I wrote it and don't kill me for ending it! I have a better one and I'm still writing it. TRUST ME I THINK IT'S AT LEAST BETTER THAN THIS. 'Cause it actually has a plot.


	5. Hidden Rooms

A/N: Uhhh… when I first started I had no idea what I was writing so this one is kind of unsure of itself literally.

* * *

'I'm lost… so fucking lost…' Allen yelled in his head as he walked along the identical hallways of the Black Order. 'I'm gonna die here! Stupid horrible sense of direction!' Allen gripped onto his hair in despair and dropped to his knees next to the rail. 'It's too late for this! I just want to sleep...' He leaned back against the railing, his head lolled to the side and he fell asleep.

Allen was woken up by the sound of a door opening, his eyes fluttered open and he wiped off any drool off of his cheek. He looked up to see Lavi in the doorway right across from him, holding open the door and staring in amusement. Allen paused, before grinning and he waved lazily. Lavi laughed and pulled Allen to his feet. It was too early in the morning again for anybody to be out of their rooms yet.

"So… why are you sleeping outside of my room, Moyashi?" Allen slightly glared at the redhead, stretched, and started walking away. Somehow, he knew which way his room was now. Lavi ran after him. "Hey, I was just curious."

"Don't worry about it." Allen looked away; a bright red blush had stretched across his face.

"Allen?" Lavi looked curiously at his friend.

"As embarrassing as it is, it seems I got lost…" Allen gave Lavi a sheepish grin, "So, I kinda fell asleep…"

"It sucks getting lost."

"It was my fault anyway, I went to explore a bit and ended up in some weird room." Allen sighed

"eh? What room?"

"It was a small one with a huge table in the middle. The walls were light blue and a door was on the other side."

"I want to know what's behind that door now…" Lavi thought aloud and grabbed Allen's wrist, pulling him down the halls. "Where is it?"

"How should I know?! Oh yeah, it was on the top floor." Allen yelped as he was jerked to the side and grabbed the handle of Lavi's hammer. 'Wait… hammer?'

"Extend!" They flew up to the top floor. Allen shakily stood on the ground and backed away from the edge. Lavi walked up to the first door he saw and opened it. "HAH! LUCKY GUESS!" He stepped into the blue room with Allen trailing behind.

"There's the door." Allen pointed to a heart-shaped door. It wasn't quite like Road's but had a similar design to it.

"Let's go!" Lavi ran around the table and opened the door. "What the hell?!" Allen slid next to Lavi and looked.

"…It's a wall." Allen brushed his finger against it, lokking at the dust on his finger. "And it hasn't been touched for a long time it seems."

"Yeah but…"

"We're on the top floor. You expect anything to be here?"

"…no."

"Okay now take me to my room."

"Can't you walk?"

"You brought me here!"

"Fair enough." Lavi picked Allen up bridal style and started running to the stairs, hopping down every other step and stopping abruptly in front of a door.

"T-thanks?" Allen opened his door after being set down and stepped in. He took off his boots and put them off to the side as the redhead walked in after him and closed the door.

"Allen~" Lavi cooed and tapped the younger's shoulder.

"Hm?" Allen turned around and let out a sound of surprise as he realized how close the other was. "L-lavi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why so close?" Allen looked up at his friend and took a step back.

"Meh." Lavi shrugged and sat next tom the bed. Allen rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed.

"So… what now?"

"Dunno. Any ideas?"

"No…" Silence fell over the two. It stretched for what seemed like an eternity before a chuckle pierced the air.

"Allen?" Lavi looked back at the giggling boy.

"It was a wall." Lavi grinned and moved onto the bed, Allen visibly jumping at the unexpected creak and shift of weight.

"I wonder why there was a door to the wall."

"The wall was special?" Allen turned his body over lazily to look at the other sitting next to him.

"It's Kanda's special wall~"

"He meditates inside and gains the power of Levitation!"

"Let's go tell him that we know his secret about the wall~"

"Excellent idea my good friend."

"I am a bookman successor after all!" They both burst into more fits of giggles until there was only silence. Allen reached up with his left hand and tugged lightly at the strands of red hair dangling above. Lavi turned to look down at him, gazing into the silver pools staring back. He leaned down in one swift motion and pressed his lips firmly against Allen's.

"Mmf?!" Allen's hands pulled at Lavi's hair and he pulled back a bit.

"La-" Allen moaned as Lavi kissed him again, the redhead sliding his tongue into Allen's open mouth. Allen's hands trembled and he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He gasped for air as Lavi pulled back and moved back to lie beside him.

"Wanna go find Kanda?"

"Sure." They got up, slid off the bed and ran out the room.

* * *

A/N: I started to write a lemon 'till I paused and deleted it… I wasn't very far into it anyway. *looks down ashamed*

It kind of came off to me as a random idea and all of a sudden I'm like: RANDOM MAKE-OUT SESSION. Wtf? Who finds that normal? …

…

Do you?


	6. School Again?

A/N: This is actually based on a dream I had… though the real dream isn't probably in this.

I was just reading a book on my bed when Cross slammed open the door, the impact making a few novels slide off the shelves. I jumped and dropped the book in my hands in surprise, looking up at my guardian in confusion. He never really came up into my room unless he **really** had to. So this was kind of surprising.

"Y-yes Master?" I leaned back against the wall, feeling a bit more relaxed. I turned and opened the window that was above my head. The chirps of birds came through easily as the morning air rolled in. I took the cup of water off the nightstand and began chugging the rest down.

"I just enrolled you in school." I felt my eyes grow wide and choked on the water. (A/N: Classic.)

"W-" Another coughing fit. "what?!"

"You heard me."

"That's so uncharacteristic of you!" I saw Cross's hand twitch, most likely fighting the urge to take out his hammer, bonk me on the head, and run while I'm knocked out.

"Whatever." Cross turned and slammed the door shut as he stalked back down the hallway. I sat there for a moment, wrinkling my nose at the smell of cigarettes that had entered my room. After dressing myself in my usual dress shirt and vest, black pants, and boots. I tied a loose ribbon around my neck and opened the screen of the window. Quickly pulling my jacket from the closet, I climbed out the open space, closed it again and locked the screen in place with a pin.

"I'll just let my room air out before I die in there." I muttered to myself as I slid down the ladder that always stood outside in the right spot for me to get down. The damp grass made his landing end with a soft thud. I walked out to the front yard, hopping onto the sidewalk and strolled down the street. The front door to a nearby house opened and revealed a redhead in the doorway, I stopped for a second and noticed he wore an eye patch over his right eye. A bandana held his hair back as he walked across the lawn up to his mailbox. He opened it and noticed I was staring.

"Hi!" He waved cheerfully and took the mail back inside. What just happened? I should probably see if he just moved here. I'm lucky enough I'd been able to pay the debts for Cross or we'd probably be in Utah for all I care. Ahh… let's see… the cheapest school Cross probably enrolled me into is Black Order High. I began walking again, towards the school.

After reaching the school, I located the office and knocked.

"Come in~" A voice chirped from behind the door. I turned the knob and walked in, completely surprised by the image before me.

A Man with purple hair was wearing a French beret he was also wearing a lab coat. A robot wearing the same hat was next to him holding papers much like the ones scattered around his messy desk. The man pushed up his glasses and grinned brightly in my direction. A girl entered the room then, carrying a tray with a few mugs.

"Here's your coffee brother."

"Ah… Thank you my sweet Lenalee!" The brother picked up a blue mug with a pink bunny on it. He took a sip and Lenalee turned towards me, noticing my presence.

"Brother… Who is this?" Lenalee gestured to me and Komui shuffled the papers on his desk before pulling one out of a stack and adjusting his glasses again.

"Are you Allen Walker?" I nodded and he stood from his desk. Carefully, he stepped around the mess of papers and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Walker! I am Komui Lee. And this is my younger sister, Lenalee. Don't ever flirt with my sister got it." I shivered as he glared at me coldly out of the corner of his eye as he looked over to his sister. "I am the principle of the Black Order and the substitute for Science classes. I hope you'll enjoy our school!" I nodded and leaned back slightly, he was way too close for my liking. Alright so I basically have a bipolar principle, got it. His sister: NEVER FLIRT or DON'T GET UNDER HER CRUSH RADAR, also got it. I just _love_ school already. Can't you tell how _Extremely happy _I am right now?! _NOTHING _can get better than _this._ Yeah. I'll die in this school instead before I can die in my own room.

"So… When does school start?"

"5 minutes. I'll let you get changed into the uniform! Oh Johnny~" A short boy came running into the room,(he also was wearing a lab coat) he wrapped a tape measure around my body several times before running out and appearing with a uniform. It's Black and Red. Weird… Komui pushed me into a closet and turned on the light before closing the door again. I took another look at the clothing before pulling my ribbon loose.

I stepped back into the office, Komui squealed with glee at the perfect fit.

"Johnny, you never cease to amaze me!" Johnny grinned cheekily and ran out the door. Lenalee had left a while ago so I'm left alone with the lunatic.

"I'm gonna just uh…" Komui handed me a piece of paper; it was my schedule. I thanked him and exited the office. A teacher was walking down the hall when he spotted me and quickly approached.

"Hello there, are you new here?" I nodded and showed him the paper, he studied it for a second and grinned. The teacher wore red glasses and had gray hair and a gray mustache as well. He held up a huge sketchbook and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, lucky for you I'm your art teacher, which is also your first class. I nodded and we walked down the hall, reaching wooden double doors, I peeked through the glass and noticed a little less than twenty people in there. A few people caught my eye. A guy with raven colored hair, the guy from this morning, and Lenalee. Tiedoll opened the door and stepped in, motioning for me to wait out here. I nodded again and watched as the door closed and Tiedoll talked for a moment, he looked to the door and gestured for me to come in. I stepped in and stood next to him. A few people gave me careless glances, others giving interested stares to my appearance, and Lenalee smiled in delight. I walked over and sat next to her giving a smile.

The bell rang and everyone got up for lunch. Already half the day gone and school seems good enough I guess… I followed the crowd of people to the cafeteria.

I sat by a tree outside, glancing around at the flowers nearby. I took one of my many sandwiches and took a big bite.

"Mind if I sit?" I turned around at the unfamiliar voice, a girl stood next to the tree. Her hair was in two braided pigtails and wore big round glasses, her face was bright red.

I swallowed, "Sure." I took another bite. The girl shakily sat down and seemed to look somewhere else. I noticed two guys give her thumbs up and she turned back around.

"I-I'm Lou Fa…" She hasn't even known me for a week and seems to like me. Love at first sight perhaps? Hah, no way.

"Allen." I held out my right hand for her to shake, my left holding up my fourth sandwich. She hesitantly shook my hand, her face growing redder by the second. I attempted to make conversation.

"So… How long have you been in this school?"

"I- uh…. Er…" The bell rang and I sighed, standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Lou Fa." I gave her a smile and walked away. I could hear her friends shuffle over to her as she squealed and smirked to myself in amusement.

"What kind of dark thoughts are you thinking?" I blinked. The red haired boy was standing in front of me, studying my face.

"My name is Allen." I stepped to the side to go around him when he stepped with me.

"I'm Lavi." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall. "I'm in your next class… So don't worry."

"Okay…?" We entered a classroom and were met by the cold eyes of a woman.

"Who's the new kid?" She shook her blond hair away from her good eye and continued to pet the small adorable monkey in her lap. She had a scar on her face that told me she is one tough cookie.

"I'm Allen Walker…" She made noise of acknowledgement and we sat in our seats by the window. Lavi was behind me and he began playing with my hair.

"Are you having fun?" I turned slightly and he growled, pushing my head back.

"Yes, very much so." He let go and I felt the back of my head. It was all surprisingly in small braids and I turned and glared at the redhead.

"Why'd you braid my hair?"

"It was tempting?"

"How manly." I began undoing the braids and the raven haired guy walked into the room. He gave me a disgusted glare and sat not that far away.

"Hi Yuu~" Kanda pulled a sword out of nowhere and pointed it at the redhead's neck.

"Don't call me by my name." He stared coldly at Lavi and turned to me, noticing the braids in my hair. "So the new kid's gay huh?" Anger flared up inside me as I glared at the other.

"FYI, Lavi did it. Now take these out you stupid rabbit!" I yelled at the redhead and Lavi reached over to undo the braids. The other guy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, guess you're not that stupid after all. You can tell that he's an idiot."

"Kanda's just jealous that I won't braid his hair." Lavi snickered and sat back. "Happy? And where'd you get 'stupid rabbit' from?" I turned and smirked, Kanda gave me an interesting stare.

"Well, you're stupid, and you're extremely hyper like a rabbit. Explained easily enough?" Lavi nodded and leaned back. The bell rang again and everyone was rushing into their classes. Klaud stood from her desk and pointed to the board.

A/N: Uhhh… well I didn't get to the dream I had but it was really weird.

Do you like it?


	7. Beach

A/N: *swaying back in forth in my own dream land* ne, ne, reader-senpai (yeah I think I'm younger than you. Unless you're like 10 or something… then I'm impressed.) Do you like my stories? Are they Kawaii? Most of them? Some?

One?

Ahh… that's good, good. I just want at least one story that people think is kawaii~ *gives cookie rewards*

Enjoy my cookies! Uhhh… I guess I should just say that everyone is younger in this. Like, Allen's 10… that should help.

* * *

_Just a little more…AH!_

_NOOO!_

"My sandcastle…" Allen poked at the lump of collapsed sand and turned to look behind him to all of the people sitting under colored umbrellas. The sun was beating down on his back and shade would be nice. He spotted his father Mana sitting not too far away and chuckling at his son. Allen pouted and stood, patting the sand off his trunks before running over to the umbrella.

"Another failure?" Allen nodded, "Well maybe you should try a little closer to the water?" Allen nodded again and went back down towards the ocean.

He plopped down on the wet sand and began shoveling away at the sand. The sun's reflection on the water gave the ocean a blinding shine to it as the waves rolled in and washed back out, washing away the traces of the people walking the beach before. A shadow loomed over Allen and the boy looked up, staring at the girl standing beside him. She had two short dark green pigtails, her hair was swaying with the ocean breeze. Her eyes

were an enchanting purple and she wore a light green tankini with a pink flower on the left of her collar bone. She glanced down at Allen's light blue trunks that faded into a darker shade the farther down the legs. Her eyes then flickered up to look into his gray ones before a large smile spread across her face.

"I'm Lenalee!" She sat next to the boy. Allen blushed and gave a small smile in return.

"I'm… Allen." He fiddled with his shovel a bit before he heard a shift in the sand. He looked over to see Lenalee staring at a boy with red hair and an eye patch over his right eye. The left was a vibrant green. He also wore dark green trunks as he slowed down the closer he got to the two.

"Hey Lena who's this?" the boy stared at Allen for a moment, seeming interested in his white hair and scar. Lenalee glanced back at Allen before turning back to the other.

"Lavi, Allen. Allen, Lavi. You guys are good friends." Lavi nodded and sat down by the hole that Allen was digging. He used his hand to shovel some of the sand out and threw it at a nearby sunbather, before turning around and digging normally. Lenalee frowned and began helping out as well. Allen stopped digging and stared at the extra hands. He put his shovel next to the hole and began shaping the sides with a finger.

"What the heck are you two doing with this bean?" Allen looked up to see another boy with high midnight blue ponytail that reached his shoulders. Lenalee glared at the boy.

"Be nice Kanda! He our new friend. Now help dig!"Kanda made a disgusted face and gave Allen another look before sitting a bit off from the trio digging in the sand. Allen picked up his shovel and threw it over to dry sand, watching as Mana stood to go pick it up. Lavi snickered as he took a handful of sand and threw it at the back of Kanda's head.

"What the hell!?"

"Ooooh~ Yu said a bad word!" Lavi pointed at the boy. Lenalee smacked Kanda in the back of the head.

"No cussing!" Kanda rubbed the back of his head and gave Lenalee a weak glare. Lavi muffled a laugh and ran to the water when Kanda pulled out the biggest shell he could find that was sharp and chased the redhead.

"C'mere so I can stab you!" Kanda yelled and Lavi got knocked over by a wave.

"Don't worry, they're always like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They told me they 'do it for fun'." Lenalee said using a mocking tone in her voice.

"I see…" Allen watched Kanda drag Lavi out the water before slapping him across the face. A loud whistle went off and a lifeguard held the two apart from killing one another. Lavi walked back over and sat next to Lenalee, pouting and glaring at Kanda. Allen chuckled and Lavi directed his glare to him, making the boy gasp and look down. Lavi paused before turning back to look at the ocean. Allen scooted back and began to dig more before a big hole was in the ground.

"Well I think that's it!" Lenalee nodded in agreement and Lavi looked down into three feet deep hole. He slipped in and smoothed the inside.

"It's nice..." Lavi said as he stared at Allen, who was talking to Lenalee about what to do with it. Lenalee cleared her throat to catch Lavi's attention and wiggled her eyebrows in a knowing way. Lavi stuck his tongue out at her and pulled himself out the hole.

Kanda stomped in, glaring daggers at the lifeguard.

"Finally finished being put in time out Kanda?" Allen asked innocently.

"Che, baka moyashi."

"Tell me in a language I know."

"He means stupid bean sprout." Lavi chimed. Allen turned to Kanda, letting the urge to argue with Kanda take over.

"I'm not a bean sprout."

"You're tiny just like one."

"BaKanda!" Lavi jumped at the sudden yell and Lenalee sighed.

"What did you just say."

"Ba-Ka-N-Da. What are you deaf!" Allen gave a devilish smile at Kanda's fuming expression.

Lavi slapped a hand over Allen's mouth and dragged the boy into the maze of umbrellas, hiding beneath one low enough to cover them both. There was no one sitting there so it was a perfect spot.

"Shhh…" Lavi put a finger up to his mouth and let Allen's mouth go. Allen's anger bubbled up before he opened his mouth to yell. Lavi put his hands over the boy's mouth again and Allen yelled into them.

"MMMMMMMMMF!"

"You're so loud." Lavi looked for anything to silence Allen for a while so kanda doesn't kill the kid before 24 hours pass of knowing him. Giving up, Lavi smacked Allen. "Pull yourself together man!" Allen nodded and pried Lavi's hand off his face. Lenalee suddenly dived into the umbrella in a panicked way. A shadow passed by and she relaxed.

"He's really mad… I almost got scratched by that shell of his!" Lenalee gave Allen a look. "Don't ever mess with Kanda ok?" Allen nodded again and looked down, waiting until Kanda cooled down to find Mana.

* * *

A/N: Etto…. Beach crap. I'll probably do another beach themed one just to see if I could do better.


End file.
